ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Unnaturals
The Unnaturals is the thirty-fifth episode of Ben 10. Plot The Tennysons go to Philadelphia to watch a baseball game involving their hometown team. The Cannons pitted against a rival team called the Squires. Ben isn't happy to discover that JT and Cash are on the Cannons, who explains that two members of the team have gotten sick and had to be replaced. Ben is given a wedgie, and realizes that he could have made the team, by default. During the game, Ben, being the sore loser he is, uses XLR8 to sabotage Cash and JT before acting in favor of the team. After the first inning, Gwen analyzes footage she took of the game and discovered Ben's cheating. But after some further digging, she discovers that the Squires have no past before this season and that they all share names with a bunch of famous old time players. Meanwhile, Ben's enjoying a snack break when he discovers JT and Cash being kidnapped by the Squires. He follows them to a warehouse where robotic duplicates have been made of them. At this point, Gwen and Grandpa Max mount a rescue and Ben uses Diamondhead to level the warehouse and rescue Grandpa Max , Gwen, JT and Cash. Gwen discovers that the Squires are a ruse to infiltrate the game and kidnap the president who's in attendance. They decide to sneak in Ben by switching him with Cash. After Ben narrowly wins the game for the Cannonballs, the Squires transform into war machines and attempt to kidnap the president. Ben as Fourarms and as a human, saves the president. After the fight, the president thanks Cash and JT (mistaking Cash for Ben due to the fact that Ben was wearing Cash's uniform when he saved the president) and Ben gets his revenge on the duo by using XLR8 to hang them on a near by statue. Meanwhile, Enoch and the Forever Knights enter the stadium and says that the Tennysons will pay with their lives for foiling his plans. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Cash *JT *the President Villains *Enoch *The Forever Knights Aliens used *Grey Matter (accidential transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *XLR8 (2x) *Diamondhead *Fourarms Quotes Grey Matter, sitting in jelly beans: The average jelly bean is 1.3 centimeters. We're talking 6,532...(eats a green jelly bean)...31 jelly beans Trivia *The Tennysons 34th stop is Philadelphia. *This is the second time Cash and JT give Ben a wedgie, but in ''And Then There Were 10'', they give him an atomic wedgie, which is more painful. *When Cash and JT give Ben wedgies, it doesn't bother him even when they gave him an atomic wedgie before. *As with every episode to feature Enoch thus far, Grey Matter appears as the first transformation of the episode. *This is the sixth time that Ben has become the same alien twice in the same episode, and the second time he has become XLR8 twice in the same episode, the first being Under Wraps. Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Cleanup